Songs of Love
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: Ok, so Ryou and Bakura love each other but don't know how the other feels about him. Yami and Seto take him to a club where Bakura is,and make Ryou sing. Do the math. RB get together. on the side: YY, SJ -complete-
1. As Long as You Love Me

Hine: Hey people!!  
  
Yami Kyle: -_-() Nice greeting Hikari.  
  
Noa plushie: *giggles and jumps into Hine's lap*  
  
Hine: *huggles him and then giggles at Yami Kyle* See? At least someone loves me!  
  
Yami Kyle: He's just on a sugar high Hine...  
  
Hine: Aw poop....  
  
Noa plushie: *giggling madly*  
  
Hine: *sighs* What ever, I'm just gonna go ahead and get on with the story. This is a three, maybe more, chapter R/B get together fic.  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when Seto and Yami decide to help Ryou get together with his darker half as well as giving their lovers a romantic surprise? *giggles* Wouldn't you like to know? ;-)  
  
WARNINGS: Uh..... none really..... Yaoi, of course! S/J, Y/Y, and R/B.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO or it's cast. I also do not own 'Now and Forever' by Richard Marx, 'Angel of Mine' by Monica, or 'As Long as you Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Black Torch. The best club in Domino, and coincidentally, the favorite place of our favorite bishounen. Yami and Seto had a plan. You see, Ryou was in love with his yami, and little did he know, Bakura was in love with him. Unfortunately, neither of them had the chutzpa to tell each other.  
  
Yami Kyle: HIKARI!!  
  
Hine: What?  
  
Yami Kyle: These people aren't Jewish like you are, well most of them probably aren't anyway. You cant just go and stick Yiddish words in the story!  
  
Hine: Demo... onegai?  
  
Yami Kyle: Iie!  
  
Hine: Fine... chutzpa means balls. Well, actually it means guts, but I like saying it means balls. *shouting at random people on the street* YOU GOTS NO CHUTZPA! YOU HEAR ME?? NO CHUTZPA!!  
  
Yami Kyle: Ra-sama, Dooshite... Dooshite.....  
  
"Come on Ryou, look, Seto and I will go first. Then you must go."  
  
"Demo... I'm scared... What if he hates me after this?"  
  
"Look, he wont. He loves you, you must believe us." Yami said indisputably.  
  
Ryou sighed but nodded. "Ok..."  
  
"Come on," Seto commented as the bouncer lifted up the rope to allow Yami, Ryou, and himself in the club.  
  
~~~Ryou's POV~~~  
  
Every time I come in here I see so many people. Most of them are drunkards who need a place to get loaded for the night, but then there are the few people who come here for a good time. Like us, and him, he doesn't look- No, no, no! That's Bakura! YAMI AND SETO TRICKED ME!  
  
"Come on Ryou! It's your turn!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Why, karaoke or course."  
  
WHAT?! THEY WANT ME TO SING?! WHEN BAKURA IS HERE?!?!?! Suddenly, they pushed me up on stage and a light hit me. I noticed Bakura who gasped and I decided I would do it. It would have to be now or I'd never get the chance to tell him. I looked down at Yami and Seto who wore twin smirks.  
  
"I'll do it, but the two of you are next.." I growled out.  
  
They growled at me in reply but nodded knowing this was their only chance. Yami and Yuugi had been going out for quite a long time as had Seto and Jounouchi. They both seemed quite the cute couples. First, if I make Seto and Yami sing, Jou and Yuugi will melt into piles of mush, and I'll be less likely to be made fun of for singing to such a romantic song. Yes, I'll make sure they go after me.  
  
I walked up to the song list, picked one out, grabbed a microphone, and waited for the music to start. I closed my eyes with my head down and held the microphone in my hand down at my waist. Suddenly, the music began and I shot up my head and opened my eyes as I began to sing.  
  
"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance."  
  
People leaned closer and Bakura looked up at me our eyes meeting. I can see the confusion in his eyes and I continue.  
  
"How you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me."  
  
Bakura's eyebrows shot up seeming to begin to understand. I nodded only so he could see.  
  
"I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me. Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did as long as you love me."  
  
I watched the expression of the audience as I saw their eyes water. What? Haven't they ever seen a guy sing before?  
  
"Every little thing that you have said and done, feels like it's deep within me. Doesn't really matter if you're on the run, it seems like we're meant to be."  
  
Yami is nodding at the good song I chose as if he understands exactly why and what I'm going through as I sing this. Bakura is still shocked but his eyes tell me that he understands. I can't tell if this is a good thing or a bad. I finish up the song just to get it over with.  
  
"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows when you look in to my eyes. What you did and where you're comin' from, I don't care, as long as you love me, baby."  
  
The music stops and I let my head and arms hang with my eyes closed once again. A hushed silence overwhelms the audience but is shortly followed by an outburst of joy. Everyone in the audience is screaming and clapping for more, well, everyone except for Bakura of course. But I can tell that he enjoyed it because I can see it in his eyes. I step off the stage and walk towards Yami and glare at him.  
  
"There, I did it. Now then, get your ass up there and sing for your Hikari."  
  
He gasped because I swore at him, something that I rarely ever did to anyone let alone one of my best friends, but he deserved it.  
  
His eyes soften at something behind me and then his gazed goes back to me. He nods and walks towards the stage.  
  
I turn around walking to a table but bump into something. It's Bakura. I gasp and blush.  
  
"Ryou, please tell me that you weren't lying when you sang that song."  
  
Blushing, I answered him. "No, I do love you, and I really don't care what you've done."  
  
"Good."  
  
He pressed his lips to mine and I shot my eyes wide open. I finally realize what's going on and begin kissing him back. I break off the kiss and look at him questioningly.  
  
"But I don't understand. I thought you hated me."  
  
"No, never. And I still don't. And now you're mine."  
  
He kissed me again and out of the corned of my eye, I noticed Yami on stage about to begin a song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hine: Aww.. This is such utter crap... oh well, it's the first in a series of three people. Ok, now the news on Angel from Heaven. I'm gonna wait till I have the whole thing written out until I post any more of it. I'm working on it so don't worry. I have a sequel to Love and Pain somewhere but I cant seem to finish it, but that's also going to be a trilogy provided that I ever finish it.  
  
Yami Kyle: What ever Hikari, none of the readers, or lack there of, care.  
  
Noa plushie: You shouldn't be so mean! *huggles Hine*  
  
Hine: Yeah! *giggles huggling Noa plushie back* Ok, so review please!!!!! 


	2. Angel of Mine

Hine: HELLO!!!  
  
Yami Kyle: u_u Hi.  
  
Noa plushie: HEY!  
  
Hine: Welcome to the second chapter of Songs of Love!  
  
Yami Kyle: Apparently the Pharaoh will sing in this chapter.  
  
Hine: YUP! YAMI SINGING! YAY!  
  
Noa plushie: *giggles* Hine, now you gotta answer the reviews!!!  
  
Hine: OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I GOT THREE REVIEWS!!!! WHEE!!!  
  
Black rose of horror: YAY! SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! OOO! I want kiss-kiss plushies!!!!!!! Kawaii!!!!!!!! Oh, and YUP! YAMI SINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! *giggles madly*  
  
HieiTheLostSoul: Thank you so much!!!! Glad you thought it was cute!  
  
Rae: HEY RAE-CHAN!!!!!!! *glomps* YOU LIKED IT?! WAI!!!!! SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT RAE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Kyle: That all of them?  
  
Hine: *nods happily*  
  
Noa plushie: .....  
  
Hine: *clears throat* A hem  
  
Noa plushie: .....  
  
Hine: *pokes him* *hisses* say it  
  
Noa plushie: *sighs* Hine doesn't own us. She also does not own the song "Angel of Mine" by Monica. If she owned us, she'd have lots of money.  
  
Hine: T_T IT'S TRU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Kyle: Are we done yet?  
  
Hine: Nope! I'd like to give a shout out to my new bf! I LUV YA PATRICK!!! He's uber hot! And a goth!!!!!!!! *grins* TODAY HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY! IT WAS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Noa plushie: Now are we done?  
  
Hine: *nods*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There, I did it. Now get your ass up there and sing for your Hikari."  
  
I gasped. Ryou just said the f--- word. Wow... then I nodded knowing that if I didn't, Ryou would surely kill me, and if he didn't do it, I knew Bakura would be glad to lend a hand.  
  
Slowly, I walked up to the DJ and told him the song I was to sing. He looked very surprised and shocked. I again told him to play that song and he nodded. I picked up the mic and walked into the middle of the stage as I waited for the music to begin. I looked at Yuugi and I began to sing. "When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find, Angel of Mine."  
  
I see Yuugi's eyes open up wide and then he smiles. He knows this song is for him. Pft, as if I would be singing for anyone else. As if I could possibly ever love anyone but him. Not in a million years will I find someone as sweet and as innocent as him. I listen for my cue and then sing again.  
  
"I look at you looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free.  
  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine, Angel of Mine."  
  
I see his eyes water up. I pour all my love for him into my song and into our link. I feel the love that he sends back and I smile. It's amazing. How could I possibly deserve him? I know I'm not good enough for him, and I know that I'll never be, but somehow, somehow he loves me and I'm grateful for it.  
  
"How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm here for now, you helped me grow. You came into my life baby, sent from above. When I lost the hope boy you show me love. I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time. Angel of Mine."  
  
He's amazing. He loves me, he tells me every night and yet I still cant believe it. I mean, I'm darkness. I'm the evil, I'm dark. He's my light and I love him for it.  
  
"Nothing means more to me then what we share, no one in this world can ever compare. Last night the way you moved is still on my mind, Angel of Mine."  
  
He blushes at that last bit. I smile again. I have to hold back a groan. Come on Yami, get it together. You're on stage in public. Can't go thinking about that now. I look back at Yuugi and the tears are still coming down.  
  
"What you mean to me you'll never know, deep inside I need to show. You came into my life baby, sent from above. When I lost the hope boy you show me love. I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time. Angel of Mine."  
  
It's true. He'll never know how much I love him. There just isn't enough time in time itself to express my love. After 5000 years of being stuck in the puzzle, I never thought I needed anyone but now I see, a life with out Yuugi isn't worth it. I just couldn't do it.  
  
"I never knew I could feel each moment, as if they were new. Every breath that I take, the love that we make, I only share it with you. You, You, You, You."  
  
I look at the rest of the audience. They are in awe. Hey, you heard Ryou sing, why are you so surprised that I can as well? Heh, I'm singing almost a whole octave lower than the real music, but hey, who's counting? The point is, Yuugi is enjoying it and that's what really matters right? Right.  
  
"When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find, Angel of Mine."  
  
Ok, winding down to the end. Yuugi is still crying. It's amazing to see his eyes so lit up because of me. The pure joy I get from it is amazing. It's like an all day high with out the drugs.  
  
"You came into my life baby, sent from above. When I lost the hope boy you show me love. I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time. Angel of Mine."  
  
Good, almost done. I'm glad to see Yuugi so happy. I just now notice Bakura kissing the hell out of Ryou in the back corner and I almost laugh right there on stage. Ra, talk about inappropriate times to laugh. But it is funny. Just a few minutes ago, Ryou was sure Bakura *would* never and *could* never love him. If I hadn't straight up asked the Tomb Robber myself, I would have agreed with Ryou, but well, there's the evidence that we were wrong right there sucking at his face.  
  
"How you changed my world you'll never know, I'm here for now you helped me grow. I look at you looking at me. Now I know why they say the best things are free. Checkin' for you boy your right on time, Angel of Mine."  
  
The audience roars out in applause. They all clap and howl for more but I simply hand back the mic and walk off stage.  
  
"Nice one Yami."  
  
"Glad you liked it Kaiba, now it's your turn. Go make your puppy happy."  
  
He nods at me and smiles walking up the stage.  
  
Suddenly, I'm jumped on by someone. I look down and of course, it's Yuugi. He's smiling at me and crying a river.  
  
"Yami, that was so sweet of you. I love you so much, thank you Yami."  
  
He covers my lips in a heated kiss which I gladly return. Ya' know, I think Ryou and Bakura will be getting some company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hine: Wow, did I just write that?  
  
Yami Kyle: Yes Hikari, you just wrote pure unadulterated fluff.  
  
Hine: Wow, guess Patrick is affecting me more than I thought.  
  
Noa plushie: THAT WAS SO CUTE!!! *glomps Hine*  
  
Yami Kyle: v_v  
  
Hine: Hehe, *hugs Noa plushie* Anyway, hope you all like it. The next chapter will be up some time next week I think! And as always, review please!! 


	3. Now and Forever

Hine: GOMEN NASAI!!

Yami Kyle: This is the first time in so long that my baka Hikari has even bothered to look at this fic!!!

Noa plushie: --

Hine: cries Gomen ne, minna-san… please don't kill me…

Yami Kyle: Why are you crying, you have a girl friend?

Hine: brightens with a smile HAI!

Noa plushie: Yeah, her and Jim broke up a few months ago, but it was mutual… weird, ne?

Hine: Yeah, he came over to me, and was like, "I think we should stop going out." So I'm like, "Yup. I completely agree." So then we broke up. And now I have a girl friend!!!

Noa plushie: Actually most of you have read her work.

Hine: I love you, Chelly-bean!! blows a kiss

Yami Kyle: …someone do the disclaimer…

Hine: off in heart land

Noa plushie: drags out Dartz

Dartz: Um?

Noa plushie: Just do it.

Dartz: Hine doesn't own this stuff. She also doesn't own the song, "Now and Forever" by Richard Marks. But as far as I can tell, Chel owns Hine.

Hine: heart land

"Nice one Yami." I say whilst walking on the stage. He probably said something, I'm not sure though. I walk up to the DJ and take the microphone from him. It's rather amusing, the expression on his face I mean. Think of this from his point of view. Kaiba Seto just walked up for karaoke. Intense, ne? I'm not an egotist. Really I'm not. Moving on. I look over the selection of songs and spot one. Perfect. I walk to the middle of the stage and hang my head waiting for the music to start up. It does and I look up at the audience and begin to sing, all the while staring right into the amber eyes of my pup.

"Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head. You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread."

He smiles at me, knowing this song is for him and no one else. The rest of the audience is shocked. What? They thought all gorgeous teenaged CEOs have bad singing voices? Well sorry to disappoint you, ladies and gentlemen, but Kaiba Seto does not fall into that category. No, really, I'm not an egotist… I hope.

"I lose my way but still you seem to understand. Now and forever I will be your man."

A tear slides down Katsuya's face as I sing to him. It seems like the whole room is empty save for my puppy and me. I'm told that love is a feeling you get when you know you could die right then and there and not care as long as you were with that special someone. If that's so, then Ra be damned I'm WAY past the "love" mark.

"Sometimes I just hold you, too caught up in me to see. I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me."

In case you didn't figure it out already, Katsuya is my world. Sure I still love my little brother, but he has Noa now, much as I dislike it. Oh well though, what can you do. If I lost Katsuya, I don't know if I could go on living, probably shoot myself straight through the heart and wake up in the afterlife to a screaming and bitching blonde puppy. I almost laugh and break out of the "song mode."

"I'll try to show you each and every way I can. Now and forever I will be your man."

The crowd is in awe. They probably think I'm singing to some two-bit whore.

"Now I can rest my worries and always be sure. That I won't be alone anymore. If I'd only known you were there all the time, all this time."

He has been there all the time, I just never knew it. Always, when were at school, at the tournaments, hell, even on the streets. He was always there and I was always too stuck up to notice him. Then… well I'm not really sure. It just changed one day and I started to notice that blonde kid who infuriated me so, and I noticed how beautiful his eyes were and how gorgeous and delectable his body was. And I knew I'd never be alone anymore, as long as he was there.

"Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand. Now and forever I will be your man. Now and forever I will be your man."

The crowd stares for a moment, then bursts into loud cheers. I'm getting a thumbs up from some of the girls in the crowd. I roll my eyes and walk off stage and right up to my pup.

"Seto…."

I smile at him and take his hand. I kiss it softly. "May I have this dance?" I ask as the music starts up for some romantic mushy song that someone else is singing. Instead of replying to my inquiry, he kisses me full on. That works too. What happened next? Oh come on. Use your imagination.

Hine: WHEE!!

Noa plushie: LOOK! REFERENCES TO MOKIE-CHAN AND ME!

Yami Kyle: Joy.

Hine: Review onegai!

Noa plushie: drooling over hot plushie sex between himself and Mokuba plushie


End file.
